How Sakon the Thief Stole the Winter Festival
by Reiz16
Summary: Merry belated Christmas, everybody! Parody of "How the Grinch Stole Christmas"!


**AN: Merry Belated Christmas everybody! I'd like to thank MangoKat and Dr. Seuss for this one. I know its not my best work, but I just had to do somethin' for the season! **

Every Terminian down in Clock Town liked The Winter Festival a lot... But Sakon the thief who lived just west of Clock Town did not. Sakon hated The Winter Festival! The whole Winter Festival season. Now, please don't ask why, no one quite knows the reason. It could be perhaps, there was no hair on his head. It could be perhaps, that he had no mum or dad. But I think that the most likely reason of all was that his grin was two sizes too small. But Whatever the reason, his family or his grin, He stood there on the eve of the festival, hating the Terminians, staring down from his cave with a great, sour frown At the warm lighted windows below in their town. "And they're hanging their stockings!" he said with a jealous sneer. "Tomorrow is the Winter Festival! It's practically here!" Then he laughed, with his hands greedily drumming, "I'll find some way to stop the Winter Festival from coming!" For, Tomorrow, he knew... ..All the Terminian girls and boys Would wake bright and early. They'd rush for their toys! All the girls and boys would rush to shiny, expensive toys! All the TOYS! TOYS! TOYS! Then the Terminians, young and old, would sit down to a feast. And they'd feast! And they'd eat! And they'd EAT! EAT! EAT! EAT! They would feast on Terminian-bread pudding, and rare Terminian-tacos, which was something that made Sakon wacko! And THEN They'd do something he liked least of all! Every Terminian down in Clock Town would start singing, the tall and the small, would gather in the town square, with Winter Festivall bells ringing. They'd stand close to one another. And the Terminians would start singing! They'd sing! And they'd sing about all the the toys that they'd bring. And the more that Sakon thought of this Terminian-Winter Festival-Sing, The more that Sakon thought, 'I must stop this whole thing!" "Why, for thirty-one years I've put up with it now! "I MUST stop this Winter Festival from coming! ...But HOW?" Then he got an idea! An awful idea! THE THIEF GOT A WONDERFUL, AWFUL IDEA! "I know just what to do!" Sakon laughed in his throat. And with that he got Prescious to make him a quick Santy Claus hat and a coat. And Prescious snapped, "What a great trick, sweetling! With this coat and this hat and sexy these red boots, you'll look just like Saint Nick!" "All I need is a reindeer..." Sakon looked around. But, since reindeer are scarce, there was none to be found. Did that stop the thief...? NO! Sakon simply said, "If I can't find a reindeer, I'll get Prescious to make one instead!" So he called his dog, Bow-Wow. Then Prescious took some red thread and he tied a big horn on the top of his head. THEN the thief loaded some bags And some old empty sacks on a ramshackle sleigh and he hitched up Bow-Wow with his chain. Then the thief said, "Giddap!" And the sleigh started down Toward the homes where the Terminians lay sleeping in their town. All their windows were blank. Quiet snow flitted through the air. All the Terminians were all dreaming sweet dreams without a care when he came to the first little house on the square. "This stop begins the fun," the thief hissed and he climbed to the roof, empty bags in his fist. Then he jumped down the chimney. A rather tight leap. But, if Santa could do it, then so could the thief. He got stuck only once, for a moment or two. Then he stuck his head out of the fireplace flue where the little Terminian stockings all hung in a row. "These stockings," he grinned, "are the first things to go!" Then he slithered and slunk, with a grin most unpleasant, Around the whole room, and he took every present! Wooden swords! And flippers! Roller skates! Trains! Boats! Tricycles! Popcorn! And even planes! And he stuffed them in bags. Then the thief, very nimbly, Stuffed all the bags, one by one, up the chimbley! Then he slunk to the icebox. He took the Whos' feast! He took the Terminian-bread-pudding! He took the roasted Deku nuts! He cleaned out that icebox as quick as a flash. Why, that Sakon even took their last can of Terminian-spinach! Then he stuffed all the food up the chimney with glee. "And NOW!" grinned the Sakon, "I will stuff up the tree!" And the thief grabbed the tree, and he started to shove When he heard a small sound like the coo of a dove. He tuned around fast, and he saw a small Terminian! Little Minoko, who was not more than nine. The thief had been caught by this tiny Terminian daughter who'd got out of bed for a cup of cold water. She stared at the thief for a minute then screamed, "Santy Claus, why, "Why are you taking our Christmas tree? WHY? No matter how bad I've been this year, you can't take everything!" She ran to the thief and pounded her fists. But, you know, that Sakon was so smart and so slick he thought up a lie, and he thought it up quick! "Why, my sweet little dear," the fake Santy Claus lied, "You have been nothing but good all year. So I'm taking back the presents to up there. Then I'll bring better ones back here." And his fib fooled the child. Then he patted her head And he got her a drink and he sent her to bed. And when Minoko Who went to bed with her cup, He went to the chimney and stuffed the tree up! Then He did the same thing To the other Terminians' houses. It was quarter past dawn... All the Terminians dtill in bed when he packed up his sled, packed it up with their presents! Up the side of Mt. Snowhead, He rode with his load to the tiptop to dump! Then sakon started humming March of the Dekus. "They're finding out now that no Christmas is coming! "They're just waking up! I know just what they'll do! "Their mouths will hang open a minute or two "Then the Terminians down in Clock Town will all cry BOO-HOO! "That's a noise," grinned Sakon, "That I simply MUST hear!" So he paused. And the thief put his hand to his ear. And he did hear a sound rising over the snow. It started in low. Then it started to grow... But the sound wasn't sad! Why, this sound sounded merry! VERY! He stared down at Clock Town! The thief popped his eyes! Then he shook! What he saw was a shocking surprise! Every Terminian down in Clock Town, the tall and the small, Was singing! Without any presents at all! He HADN'T stopped the Winter Festival from coming! IT CAME! Somehow or other, it came just the same! And Sakon, with his feet ice-cold in the snow, Stood puzzling and puzzling: "How could it be so? Then the thief thought of something he hadn't before! "Maybe the Winter Festival," he thought, "doesn't come from a store. "Maybe the Winter Festival...perhaps...means a little bit more!" And what happened then...? Well...in Termina they say that the thief's small grin grew three sizes that day! And the minute his grin didn't feel quite so tight, He wizzed with his load through the bright morning light And he brought back the toys! And the food for the feast! And he... ...HE HIMSELF...! Sakon served the roasted Deku nuts!


End file.
